devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman Crybaby
Devilman Crybaby is an anime series based on the original Devilman manga series, that premiered on January 2018 on Netflix. Production Devilman Crybaby will be available in over 190 countries with nine spoken languages and subtitled in 25 languages. Science SARU studio headed by Masaaki Yuasa will be directing the series, Ichiro Okouchi writes the script, Eunyoung Choi serves as animation producer, while Aniplex and Dynamic Planning will be producing the project. This project also marks Go Nagai's 50th year as a creator. Plot Summary Akira Fudo learns from his best friend Ryo Asuka that demons will revive and reclaim the world from humans. With humans hopeless against this threat, Ryo suggests combining with a demon. With this, Akira becomes Devilman, a being with the power of demon but with a human heart. Episodes Main article: List of Devilman Crybaby Episodes Characters *Akira Fudo (Griffin Burns / Koki Uchiyama and Satoshi Yamazaki - Young Akira) *Ryo Asuka (Kyle McCarley / Ayumi Murase and Akira Fujimura - Young Ryo) *Miki Makimura (Cristina Valenzuela / Megumi Han) *Miko Kuroda (Cherami Leigh / Ami Koshimizu) *Taro Makimura (Dorothy Fran/Eri Inagawa) *Noel Makimura (Christopher Corey Smith / Masato Obara) *Akiko Makimura (Anne Yatco / Sayaka Kobayashi) *Wamu (Johnny Yong Bosch / Ken the 390) *Gabi (Ben Pronsky / Subaru Kimura) *Kukun (Keith Silverstein / Young Dais) *Babo (/ Hannya) *Hie (/ AFRA) *Sirene (Cindy Robinson / Atsuko Tanaka) *Kaim (Joe Ochman / Rikiya Koyama) *Agwel (Hiroshi Shirokuma) *Ghelmer (Masao Komaya) *Zennon/Zei/Non/Nuga (/ Avu-chan) *Psycho Jenny (Cindy Robinson / Yasuhiro Takato) *Koji Nagasaki (Doug Erholtz / Kenjiro Tsuda) *Jinmen (/ Akio Hirose) *Moyuru Koda (Bryce Papenbrook / Junya Hirano) *Reijiro Fudo (/ Takuya Kirimoto) *Kaori Fudo (/ Chie Nakamura) *Tako (/ Rie Takahashi) Differences from the original manga While Crybaby is one of the most faithful adaptations of the manga, rivalling the two OVAs of the 1990's in terms of accuracy, some changes have been made for the sake of the storyline: *Tare Makimura's name is changed to Taro. *Ryo's haircut is different with it being shorter with the back and sides shaved. *Akira no longer has sideburns and neither does Ryo. *Miki's hairstyle is not worn with a hairband. She is now half Caucasian, along with Taro. *Several characters from the manga including Demon General Zann, Dosu-Roku and his gang, and Professor Asuka don't appear in this. *Major supporting characters like Sachiko, Medoc, Dr. Rainuma, and Mikiko Kawamoto feature in significantly more minor roles. *The anti-war themes of the manga are present but passed over to focus more on the xenophobia and racism angle instead. *Agwel, has a very different set of powers and has a more insect-like appearance. *Similarly to Agwel many more minor demons such as Wagreb, Eader, Illuge, Rasber, Trolief, Welvath etc. have radically new designs compared to their manga counterparts. *Agwel, Ghelmer, Sirene, Kaim, Zennon and others all now have human skins, something that was present in sequels, but never the original manga. *Numerous elements of present-day society are discussed in addition to the themes present in the original manga, including personal identity, sexuality and racism. *The war between Devilman and Demon kind is shown as well as the extinction of human kind. *Akira Fudo's parents are alive prior to him becoming Devilman. *The character of Mico, from the original manga, is split into two characters within the series- one is Miki "Miko" Kuroda and the other is an unnamed character who makes a cameo appearance in the last episode. *A few thematic elements from Devilman Lady are present, such as a strong inference of the timeloop, the meta usage of the Devilman manga and TV show existing in universe and Miki Kuroda's character having parallels to Aoi Kurosaki. *Ideas that were present in the autobiographical Gekiman such as Akira's strong lust brought on from his transformation and rape of Sirene were adapted in Crybaby. *A lot of elements from the first volume of the manga are cut, such as the Demon Mask and Illuge and Texsch's attack. Interestingly, Ryo's speech about the nature of demon kind is used, but not until the tail end of the series. *Jinmen possesses Akira’s father and slaughters everyone on an airport shuttle rather than possessing a train guard on a high-speed train. *Massami Izumi is replaced by the Makimura family cat Tako, with the feline serving the same role as she did in the final episode. *All the Demons including Devilman himself, have yellow blood instead of red. Trivia * This marks the very first time, in over four decades, that the character Ryo Asuka is featured in an official anime series. Prior to this, Ryo Asuka had almost exclusively appeared in OVAs until now. *This is Atsuko Tanaka's second time to be voicing Sirene, since she previously voiced her in the Playstation 1 adaptation of Devilman. *The 70's Devilman TV series is featured within the universe of Devilman Crybaby as an actual anime. The original opening theme has also been redone with a new musical score. *Psycho Jenny's design is highly influenced by Yasushi Nirasawa's figure design, from the colour pallet, arm fins and breasts on her back. Similarly, is Ghelmer thought the similarities are not as strong. *Noteably, this is also one of the very rare occasions where Psycho Jenny and Zennon die on-screen. *The opening credits feature rorsarch markings of the demons Kaim, Sirene, Zennon, Miki Kuroda, Jinmen and Psycho Jenny. *Devilman Crybaby was voted Anime of the Year for the 2018 Crunchyroll Anime Awards. *Devilman Crybaby is also the first, and so far only, adaptation to feature the original manga ending, where humanity is destroyed and Ryo Asuka mourns Akira Fudo's death. Cover Gallery File:Dmcb.jpg|Official Visual File:Crybaby poster2.png Videos File:『DEVILMAN crybaby』2018年初春、Netflixで全世界独占配信決定！|Teaser Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:【Netflixアニメスレート2017】不朽の名作を完全アニメ化！『DEVILMAN crybaby』予告編|Anime Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:伝説のコミックが過激に甦る！『DEVILMAN crybaby』PV第3弾|2nd Trailer (Netflix Japan) File:Netflix／永井豪×湯浅政明『DEVILMAN crybaby』特別映像 トラウマ的衝撃篇 30秒|2nd Teaser Trailer (Netflix Japan) Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Devilman Crybaby